


Mascot

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [42]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Amaya really was a precious angel, even if Kai's bandmates were prone to spoiling her a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: 2013  
> I'd be more specific, but I'd have to dig through the bowels of the internets to find out when exactly the GazettE was touring that year, so... :p A bit of cute that's not at all supernatural for a change. ;)

“Oi! You come back here right now, young lady!!”

Kai might as well have saved his breath, watching as Amaya darted between two staffers and up the aisle with her prize held high. Such a little imp.

“It's fine, Kai, I've got plenty more where that came from,” Reita said with a low chuckle. Huffing a sigh, he watched his adopted daughter run out the back of the hall with a giggle. She really was getting too old for this, this would probably have to be her last tour with them, and that was a sad enough thought for him to actually let her get away with running out into the venue lobby.

“Don't encourage her,” he scolded, though he couldn't completely hold back a small smile. That had been a losing cause from pretty much the day Toshiya had found her on his doorstep, trying to keep their bandmates from spoiling her completely. Especially his own since Amaya was their first baby, unlike Toshiya's bandmates. Kai had long since given up telling Ruki to stop buying her outfits or Uruha to stop sneaking her cookies or Aoi to stop buying her art supplies. Spoiling her, they would always say, was the job of her uncles.

“Kai-san!”

“Aa, coming,” he said with another soft sigh. Next year she would have to stay home and go to school like a big girl. He could afford to let her enjoy being the unofficial band mascot for two more weeks.

“Really, Kai-san, this sort of behavior....”

Kai stopped listening as he scooped Amaya up into his arms with a faked grunt. He already knew all the things the staffer was likely to say, so why bother listening?

“Such a big girl you are!” he said, chuckling and kissing her forehead. “All right now, let's give that back to Rei-oji okay?”

“It's mine!” Amaya protested, pouting at him. “Ta-oji gave it to me!”

Well, that explained a few things. Shaking his head with a smile, he turned back towards the stage, carrying her down to the front row.

“Daddy's got sound checks now, so be a good girl for Daddy, okay?”

“But I'm hungry, Daddy,” she said, pouting up at him as he set her down. 

“We'll go to lunch in an hour, how's that sound?”

“But I'm hungry _now_ , Daddy,” she repeated, pouting even harder. Suppressing another sigh, Kai waved down one of their new interns, giving him strict instructions to go down to the combini on the corner and buy a single spicy tuna onigiri and a bottle of juice for his daughter. It was enough to worry the intern and put a smile on Amaya's face. In the end, he was just as bad to spoil her as anyone else, it seemed.


End file.
